


Pegging Ria

by Princess_April



Series: Cucksitting Ria [1]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Chastity, Degradation, Denial, F/M, Fdom, Forced Feminization, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Makeup, Pegging, Strap-On, Toys, audio script, cuck-sitter, cuckold, f4m - Freeform, forced hormones, sissy, sph, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: This is the first part of a two-part series. The second part is called “Rewarding Ria”.  In this audio, a sissy named “Ria” (the listener) is being prepared by her cuck-sitter (the speaker) to finally meet one of Ria’s wife’s boyfriends in person for the first time.  Ria will be expected to put out for him, as a substitute for her wife when her boyfriend gets too rough and intense with her.  Ria has been in training (and on hormone pills) for the last year, and thanks to all the work she’s done has turned into a very attractive “trap-girl”.  Ria’s cuck-sitter warm’s Ria up for her big night by pegging her, and teasing her locked up “clit” with a hitachi vibrator, but taking it away before Ria can climax in her cage.  Warning: This is a story of the sweet, but intense humiliation and degradation of a sissy, using deliberately stereotypical and judgmental views on feminization and sluttification as tools of that humiliation.  It’s a very specific fetish and is not for everyone. Please proceed with caution and mind the tags.
Series: Cucksitting Ria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062431
Kudos: 9





	Pegging Ria

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: The cuck-sitter (the speaker) in this story is not a traditional “power dom”. Instead she uses coy, and sweet, almost bratty and condescending techniques to humiliate her sissy-cuck. She should speak sweetly, with rare moments of cruelty that may seem to come out of nowhere. Most of the time, she’s acts like the “gal pal” who’s guiding her friend the sissy into womanhood, and she does it in a very sweet, gentle way. But her words belie a perfect understanding of what she’s doing to “him”, and she revels in her use of manipulation and sweet degradation to get what she wants from the listener.]
> 
> [OPTIONAL SFX: There is the sound of a hitachi vibrator mentioned. You could also add sounds of Ria’s chastity cage “knocking” around as she gets fucked, but all these sounds are optional. The audio can work without them.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

Hi, Ria! Are you ready for your big day?

Wait… why aren’t you dressed yet?

Oh, come on, you look terrible! What are you doing?

What?

No. 

What have you been doing down there?

You know perfectly well what I mean, Ria… with your clit?

[annoyed sigh] The cage stays on, Ria. You know better than that.

[annoyance] Whining isn’t going to do anything but make me mad. Come on, you’re going to make me look bad.

I’ve been cuck-sitting for you for a year now. And we’ve worked really hard, haven’t we Ria?

I’m very disappointed in you. Did you shave at least?

Let me see…

Hmmm… Okay. Your legs look nice, but I need you to shave around your clit a little more, okay?

Yes, right now. Go on… while I watch.

No, the cage stays on. Work around it, Ria.

I’ll lay out some clothes and get your makeup ready, okay.

I can’t believe you’re doing this to me, Ria.

You know today is the day you finaly get to meet one of your wife’s boyfriends face to face.

We’ve been working you up to this day for a year. You’ve been taking your hormone pills like a good girl. You’ve been growing your hair out. You’ve been shaving. You’ve learned how to do your makeup, and how to dress.

And your body’s been changing, hasn’t it? And so has your head, right? A little more emotional, right Ria?

Yeah. And you’re so pretty now, you even have a couple of little titties starting to grow. They’re so cute. You still have to wear your prosthetics right now of course, but in a couple more years, you’re going to have a nice pair of tits for your wife’s boyfriends to play with. 

Won’t that be fun? 

But today, your wife and I have decided that you’re pretty enough to start being useful.

And it’s about time, too. Okay? I mean, Ria.. you’ve been useless your whole life.

Are you done shaving, yet? Let me see…

Mm-hm… that’s better Ria. You look very nice.

Ok, I need you to get dressed now.

Go on and put those panties on, and then your skirt I pulled out for you.

It’s not too short, sweety. It’s perfect.

Don’t be ashamed of your little clit, Ria. He won’t care about that. He’ll be too busy looking at your long, smooth legs, and your tight little ass, sweety. You’d be surprised… boys like him they don’t care about girls’ clits, okay?

As long as he can fuck your little hole and use your mouth while he looks at your smooth skin and tight body, it’ll almost be as good as fucking your wife… almost. 

Very good. Now put on your little bra… That’s it girl. And get your inserts in there. 

Now your top. Come on, stretch it over your fake tits. There you go, sweety. Good girl.

Very cute, Ria. Look at those little titties! Soon you’re going to have real ones that are big enough for boys to play with. And if they don’t get big enough… well, you’re wife and I have already talked about getting you some surgery, okay?

Ria? Ria! I don’t want to hear it, sweety. 

You are going to be useful… one way or the other… do you understand?

Ria… She’ll do what she wants. She makes all the money. What do you do? You haven’t worked for a year and a half, Ria. Seriously what would you be good for if she kicked you to the curb right now? A full time cucky with no real job skills? We both know she owns you.

And who else could possibly want you now anyway. You’re not a real man. You’re not a real girl. You’re a half girl. You’re a sissy. Maybe one day, if you do everything your wife and I tell you to, you’ll be pretty enough to snag a rich man of your own, but… probably not. Because when he finds out your just a trap girl, he’ll probably have you beat up.

Besides little sissy… you want to get fucked, don’t you? 

[giggle] Of course you do.

Do you want ME to fuck you, sissy?

[giggle] Okay… Then sit down, and lets do your makeup. Let’s make you pretty enough to fuck.

Good. Now, Ria… Do you know what the most important part of a girl’s face is?

[giggle] No.. it’s not her mouth… 

It’s her eyes.

Look at my eyes, Ria. If you were a real man, wouldn’t they make you want to fuck me? [giggle]

See? It’s too bad you’re not a real man, though, huh?

If you were a real man, you could stick your big cock into my mouth, and look into my eyes while you fuck my throat… [giggle]

[laugh] Oh, come on, Ria. But you’re not! Look at your little clit. All locked up and shriveled up because of those pills your wife makes you take. Do you honestly expect any girl to take that thing seriously?

No… your wife has already decided what you’re good for, sweety. That’s why I’ve been your cuck-sitter for the last year.

You’ve learned so much with me while your wife’s been out getting fucked by real guys, haven’t you? 

You’ve learned how to walk like a girl. How to keep your mouth shut. How to dress, and take care of your skin… how to behave little a little princess and look pretty for guys.

And you know what? Your clit’s kinda useless, but you do have really pretty eyes, Ria, and when we do a little work on them, like we’re doing right now. A little mascara… a little eyeliner, and some pretty eye shadow, guys can’t resist that.

And tonight’s your big chance to show a real guy how much you’ve learned. 

Your wife hasn’t kept you around just to look pretty. You’ve cost her a lot of money between your hormone pills, your sexy wardrobe, all those cute shoes, and your expensive makeup. It’s time you earned your keep.

Now, your wife gets tired of getting her throat fucked by her boyfriends. It hurts and it’s unpleasant for her, but she wants to make them happy. So she did it.

But that’s what you’re for now, sweety. Whenever your wife is tired of sucking her boyfriend’s cock, or they get really aggressive, that’s when you come in. You’re going to be the throat that they fuck.

And when they want something tighter than her pussy? Well, that’s your job too. You have a cute, tight, smooth little ass, Ria, and it’s high time we got some use out of it, okay? 

Why do you think she’s spent so much time and money on you. You’re not a real girl, but, you’re pretty enough now. Your girly enough to make most guys come. You’re a perfect little trap girl… aren’t you?

And as long as your little clit it shriveled away and locked up, the guys she dates won’t care. You’ll just be a deep little throat with pretty eyes. A tight little ass. They won’t care about your clit. As long as you’re pretty. As long as you’re girly—they’ll have fun with you, and you can give your wife’s throat a little break, okay?

There! All done. Your face is just perfect! 

You look so cute, Ria!

Come on. Get up. Put on your heels, girl! 

That’s it. That’s right sweet heart. 

And I think your hair is long enough for a pony tail. Here, why don’t you use this hair tie.

There you go. Good.

Aww, you’re so cute. 

You do look a little trashy, but… that’s perfect Ria.

That just makes guys want to fuck you even more. 

Now… we’ve got a few more minutes before your wife gets home with her date. So… I think we need to get you warmed up.

What?

What do you mean? Of course you have to go through with it! What do you think we’ve been doing?

This is what you’re for, Ria!

[sigh] Okay, Ria… See? This is what I mean. You’re getting cold feet now, and that just means you’re not horny enough.

So like I said, we need to warm you up. And I’ve got just the thing.

Okay [gathering dildos]

Here… See these. Three dildos. They fit into my strap-on harness, and you have to decide which one you like the most.

No… NO! Now Ria, this is happening. Stop whining.

This one’s name is Brett. He’s not TOO long, but he’s kinda thick. Do you like Brett Ria?

Well, don’t hurt his feelings, Ria. Tell Brett you like, him. Why don’t you give him a little kiss.

There you go, girl. Good.

Now this one is Toby. Toby is purple and he’s really long, see? Si hi to Toby, Ria.

[giggle] Good! Now give him a kiss too… 

There you go…. Don’t ruin your lipstick. Good girl.

I think Toby is hard for you Ria. [giggle]

Now, this one is named Jake. He’s black… see? And he’s the biggest one of them all. He’s thick, and he’s long. And I think he has the biggest boner for your cute little white ass, Ria… What do you think?

No?

What do you mean? Don’t you like Jake, Ria? 

You’re hurting Jake’s feelings sweety. Tell him you like him. Tell him you wish he would fuck you.

Go on… 

That’s better. Now… I’m going to give you a choice, okay? Which one of these nasty boys do you want to fuck you, huh?

Do you want Brett? Do you want Toby? Or… do you want big Jake?

Ria, if you don’t decide, I’m going to decide for you… okay? Now, tell your favorite stud you want him to fuck you.

Don’t embarrass me, Ria… or I’ll tell your wife what a bad girl you’ve been.

Brett? Aww… that’s so sweet. Do you want Brett to fuck you Ria?

Ask him.

You heard me. Ask Brett to fuck you.

Good… 

I don’t think he’s sure, Ria. He’s not sure you’re pretty enough. Why don’t you beg him. 

Beg Brett to fuck you, Ria. 

[giggle] 

That’s it, girl. Very good. 

Now, Brett’s not going to fuck your throat, Ria. We don’t want to mess up your makeup. We just want to get you warmed up. So get on the floor. 

Hands and knees.

That’s it girl. And I’ll put Brett in my strap-on. Oh, he’s so excited to fuck you, Ria!

Pull your skirt up for him.

That’s it. Good girl, now pull your panties to the side.

Mmm. Brett likes your tight, smooth little girly ass, Ria.

Oh he’s so hard for you. 

Let me get some lube. 

Mm-hmm. There we go. 

Now…. Stay right there, sweety, and ask Brett to fuck you.

[slap] 

Ask him… 

[slap] 

Make your voice higher, Ria. Boys like girly voices.

That’s it. 

[slap]

Beg Brett to fuck you.

Good girl. Here it comes…

Ahhh.. fuck yeah…

There you go, Ria. I think Brett likes you. 

Don’t grunt like that, Ria. You know better than that. Moan like a girl.

Make Brett hard with your pretty voice, sweety.

That’s it. Moan, and take it.

Oh… Fuck. That’s it, Ria. All the way in, girl.

Oh… yeah. Good… Good girl.

You need to learn to fuck like a girl, sweet heart.

[slap]

Moan like a girl.

[slap]  
Beg for Brett to fuck you harder, Ria.

That’s a girl. 

Good little half-girl.

A pretty little trap-girl.

Oh… fuck. Yeah. Tell Brett you love it, Ria.

Beg Brett to fuck you harder.

Good little fucking sissy. Oh… Oh, you little teasing fuck.

You’ll need to learn to come like this, Ria. You’re little clit, locked up… knocking around while you get fucked like the little bitch you are. You’ll get fucked like a girl…. And you’ll cum like a girl.

Why don’t you rub your clit… I want to hear your cage rattle, you little slut.

That’s it, sweety. [giggle]

Good girl.

One day, we’ll teach you to have a real girl orgasm… 

But for now, I’ve got your favorite little toy. I’ve got the hitachi, here, Ria. Do you want to cum, slut?

Do you want to cum in your cage?

Here you go.

Oh fuck. Moan, Ria. Tell Brett you love him. Tell him you love being treated like his little bitch!

Oh fuck, are you gonna cum, Ria!?

Are you gonna cum you little whore!?

Brett’s gonna cum. Brett’s gonna cum right up your little sissy cunt, Ria! Oh… Oh… Oh fuck! Oh FUCK, you bitch! Oh that’s it. You pretty little fuck.

Now, what do we do, Ria?

We squeeze, that’s right… Good girl!

Oh.. Oh… Brett’s coming you bitch. Brett’s gonna shoot his load into your tight little trap-cunt!

[Brett “cums”]

[turning off vibrator] Now, let’s turn this off. 

No!

Let go of it Ria! You don’t get to cum, sweety.

Ohhh… don’t whine, Ria. I told you I was just going to warm you up!

Well, what good would it do if I let you cum before you big date with your wife’s boyfriend. I need you horny and eager, you little slut! [giggle]

No… 

NO Ria. This is what it’s like to be a girl. Your man sprays his nut all up inside your cunt, and you get nothing. Now stop your whining.

Look at the mess you made—precum leaking out of your clit. It’s disgusting, Ria. It’s very unladylike. 

Get up. 

I said get up, Ria!

Now fix your panties…

And pull down your skirt.

Good.

Now, I just heard their car pull up. Are you going to be a good girl?

Are you ready to meet your wife’s date?

Oh come on, sweety. Don’t start crying, you’ll ruin your makeup.

Ria? Ria… it’s okay.

This is what you’re for, girl.

Oh come on… it’s okay. 

Ria. What did you expect? This is what you’ve spend the last year getting ready for.

Come on, sweety. It’s okay. 

Don’t you want to make your wife happy? Don’t you want to make your wife’s boyfriends happy?

I know. You’ll never be a real man. No… you’ll never be a real girl either. You’re just a sissy. You’re a trap girl… and that’s all you need to be, okay? Come on…

I can fix your makeup… don’t worry. 

That’s it. Dry your eyes. Okay. 

I know, Brett was really rough with you, wasn’t he?

Well, that’s how guys are… honey. You have to get used to it.

Yes, you still have to go out there. 

Of course you do. I will not have you embarrassing me, Ria. Now, come on you fix your makeup, and make yourself really pretty again, and I’ll go out and tell your wife what’s going on, okay?

Just calm down, Ria. I’ll be just a minute. And when I come back, you better be ready, okay?

That’s my good girl.

Ok, I’ll be back in a sec.

\------END------


End file.
